


Save What We Love

by thaliaarche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: Kylo Ren is not known for his subtlety, and yet.(Written in reaction to TLJ.)





	Save What We Love

Kylo Ren is not known for his subtlety.

He barely hopes that he can cloak his compassion long enough to kill his mentor ( _tormentor_ ), yet that hope suffices, for Rey sparks cleverness, restraint, balance.

Even as Snoke’s whispers fade from his soul, he can see no path forward but darkness, and so he stretches a hand ( _a black glove_ ) towards Rey and offers her a place to fight besides him. He sees no path but violence, no path but their supreme rule and dominion over all who would threaten them, threaten her. He looks out the window as the Resistance crumbles, and he knows the greatest threat in the galaxy is the one he has himself created, the First Order and its strangling grip. They can stay safe as its king and queen; Kylo can fight all he hates ( _and so much he doesn’t_ ) to save what he loves.

She refuses, and he pours out his strength on Crait’s bleeding salt to find he fights only a ghost.

At last, he opens his mind to balance. While Hux struts about their ship and screeches orders at their subordinates, he calls silently, hoping to craft some clever, subtle escape plan.

( _Ben_.)


End file.
